The forbidden Island of love
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are having some deep difficulties in their relationship. They then were suppose to attend different colleges. Then a Plane crash happens. I don't want to ruin the rest so read it and have suspense of what would happen next.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The plane crash.

Naruto and Sakura were on a plane heading back to New York where they would separate and go to

another College. Even though the Colleges were in the U.S they knew for sure it would almost be

impossible to meet each other since they are still very much far away. Sakura held unto her purse tightly

feeling the situation become tense. Naruto just sat there idly. He was watching some show of a talking

mouse and cat settling their differences. Just like how he and Sasuke settled theirs. Sakura was the one

who broke the silence,

"**Naruto-kun…This might be the last time we see each other. I want to cherish it Naruto-kun.**"

Her hands made their way toward his face as she brought it close to her own. Naruto

blushed a little feeling the blood in his face rush up towards his head it made him dizzy. Their lips made

contact and he pushed her hair behind her head. He then put his other arm around her waist bringing

her closer to him. They would have continued on if it weren't that they were in a plane right now. Sakura

put her tongue in his mouth. She searched his mouth feeling everything that was in it. Naruto tasted

Sakura's saliva,

"**It taste sweet.**"

He muttered out trying to maintain his posture. Sakura giggled and finally they're lips part ways. The

silence between them grew and this time it was Naruto who spoke,

"**Sakura…Even though were going to be far away. I love you. I can't think of anything besides you**."

He then grabbed her hand with a good grip,

"**This is just going to make us stronger. It's not going to separate us at all. Sakura we can s**"

Sakura cut him off with a smile that had a hint of despair in it,

"**Naruto-kun…you were always like this…this is why I love you but we must not live in this false hope no more. We're not going to be together anymore. I won't be able to say I love you because if I did it would be a lie, Naruto-kun.**"

Naruto mouth partly opened as Sakura tried to hide her tears looking out the

window. All she saw was endless sea. Now that Sakura has spoken the silence between them was strong

and could not be broken if someone even tried to. Sakura decided to block Naruto out of her mind and

thought more of the sea. The deep sea made her think that this could be her life from now on. Drifting

silently along the waves of life only to see an ending that she won't know. Would it be empty forever?

Would she forever be confused now?

The plane started to shake and the experience was quite nauseating. Naruto held on to the arm chair

Trying his best to keep his posture. Sakura closed her eyes and gave out small yelps when they would

hit a hard bump. Then there was attendants running the corridor as if everything was on slow motion.

The intercom would go back on and off as if they didn't know what they were going to say. The plane

came into another hard bump and even though Sakura was praying for it to stop the plane seemed to

get worse. Finally the intercom went ON.

"**Uhm…sorry folks…but this is going to be a crash.**"

The words seemed to make a ring on Sakura's ears,

**"It was fine talking to you folks."**

And finally the intercom

went OFF. Everything seemed to be in chaos as finally everything became back to normal speed. The

slow motion effect disappears and people are running down the end of the plane as if it were to assure

their safety. The only two people who remained at their seats was the old couple in front of them. They

looked at each other smiling softly. Sharing whispers no one would be able to hear. They finally hugged

each other and then they patiently kiss each other. They didn't move and continued kissing. As if nothing

would be able to stop them. Sakura and Naruto's eyes locked on each other and then they too decided

to sit back in their seat. Sakura was already crying as Naruto held her hand. She wanted this. Sakura

wanted what the old man and old woman had. She wanted to be like this with Naruto. She wanted to

remain with him forever even though her forever would mean only a few seconds. Naruto didn't need to

speak since he already knew by the look of her face. The only thing he said before their lips met was,

"I love you."

The world seemed to stop when they kissed and even though they spent so little time

compared to the old couple they felt they were able to share what they shared. The plane started to go

slightly down and Naruto knew for sure that even though everyone gave up hope the captain of the

plane was still trying his best to make the plane last as long as it can in the air. He wanted to give the

time to the people he had let down. When Sakura looked out the window though the sea still remained

there. Which means even though they had a soft landing it would be almost impossible for people to

survive in the water. When the plane had reached to point where it was going straight down the old

couple that was once in front of them were now gone. At first Naruto thought that they finally found a

will to continue living but then noticed it wasn't that. Everyone was literary falling to the tip of the plane

and then with the pressure of the wind. Feeling that it seems to be the end of the journey with Sakura.

Naruto grabbed her close to the point that she was on top of him. This made her safe but not only that

he wanted to say something. While her head was laying down on his chest he whispered to her ear

quickly,

**"Sakura! This is yours! This was always yours! Please make me the happiest man in the world and accept it." **

Sakura eyes widened and her mouth partly opened and she said,

**"I always knew that. I always knew that this was mine. But now I offer you something Naruto-kun." **

She moved her head

towards her face,

**"Take this for paying you back."**

She kissed him furiously. The time stopped again. As

they did the final thing that would assure them that their love was eternal.

A/N: This is not the end of the story. Just the beginning.

**Edit (9/30/2012: Reformated, thank you for pointing that out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The island

Naruto felt his head was shaking when the plane landed and Sakura was still on top of him. For some

reason he felt small bits of rocks poking his back. It didn't hurt him but was surely irritating. Sakura could only hear the sound of water crashing into each other but she did not will herself to open her eyes.

She felt weak but when she noticed that she was on top of Naruto she regained some of her strength. The

two of them lied there, embracing each other. They wouldn't dare to move to ruin the atmosphere or

the chemistry their creating right now. Everything seemed perfect as Naruto thought that this could be

heaven. But what was he doing here? He never considered himself "holy" enough to be in heaven. He was a good kid sure. But going to heaven? Really?

Sakura on the other hand didn't care where she was at. She just took in the scent of Naruto's body to

block away the other smell of blood. She didn't want to think what happened to those people she only

wanted to think about Naruto's smell. She would've continued on if it weren't for an unexpected voice

that came not too far from where they were at.

"**Oi!" **

The voice screamed towards their location and Sakura immediately knew who it was. It was the

captain's voice from the intercom. Was that plane crash they had all a dream? Were they actually still

alive? Naruto thought about the voice and yelled back in a silly attempt to find out who it was,

"**Yea?"**

You can hear tons of footsteps running towards their location and this time Sakura hit Naruto in the gut,

"**What the hell Naruto-kun." **

Naruto already knew what he did but answered the angry Sakura,

"**Whaaa?"**

Then until a few moments there was few people in front of them who were breathing hard. Probably

from their outstanding long run.

"**You guys O.K?" **

It was a female's voice. Probably one of the attendants on the plane. Naruto finally opened his eyes and

got up. While he was standing he helped Sakura get up as well,

"**Yea were pretty alright."**

He looked at Sakura to be sure but Sakura was taking in her surrounding,

"**Were at a beach?"**

she asked even though she already knew they were in a beach. The girl who spoke to them was a young

girl. Probably at her late teen's. She had snow white hair and was kind of of pretty. Her body was

slender but you can tell she was used to hard labor. She also had a small snowflake hairpiece that was so

easy to miss if you don't look at it directly. She answered Sakura's question with a quick nod and then

gestured them to follow her. All Naruto was thinking about is how much people actually survived the

plane crash while all that Sakura was thinking was the island. It looked familiar to her as if she was here

before but she took out the idea completely since it was impossible for her to have lived in an island. Yes

her memories were indeed horrible ever since her parent's death but she never gave up hope. She

would remember one of these days even if it caused her to go through the operations that she needed.

Naruto concentrated on the girl with the snow white hair and muttered out. It was loud enough for the

snow white girl to hear,

"**Name?"**

The girl hesitated until she answered carefully,

"**Just call me Kat."**

Naruto nodded knowing obviously that wasn't her real name. He decided to leave it alone until later.

When they arrived at the camp, the notorious captain of the plane was there tied to one of the

dislocated seats that came off the plane. A few civilians were holding guns guarding him in case he tries

to escape. Sakura gave a small curious gesture for Kat to see,

"**Oh…that's the captain of the plane. Our leader decided that we'll put him in prison until we figure out what to do with him."**

The captain's head was hanging as the wires bind him to the chair. His face was so cut up and bruised

that it was hard to recognize his face,

"**What did they do to him?" **

Naruto asked Kat but Kat was ever more hesitant to answering. She chose some careful words and began,

"**Nothing that doesn't need to be done."**

Naruto and Sakura gave unsure looks at each other and Kat noticed the atmosphere get tense,

"**You don't understand…he caused the plane to crash…it's his fault half of us is dead."**

She was right but Naruto and Sakura couldn't help feeling sorry for him since he tried his best to keep it

in the air. He didn't want to crash the plane. It was just and unfortunate turn of advents that lead him to

this pitiful faith. When they entered a hut where nurses were tending to injured men, women and

children. Sakura stopped for moment knowing she can help since she was going to a medical school. She

can actually operate on people if she were to have the right tools. Naruto also knew Sakura can help but he decided to leave it to Sakura to say it.

Kat spoke in a tone of anger. She must know that all this suffering was because of the captain,

"**This is the…hospital."**

Naruto and Sakura's eyes met. How long were they unconscious? These people were able to have a

prison and a hospital the leader must be really productive man. Sakura decided to investigate a bit and

said,

"**Whose your leader?" **

The girl seemed a little calmed about this since she adored the man. At first she hesitated as if she was

looking for the right words. But it eventually came out when they left the hospital towards the chiefs

quarters,

"**Oh, his one of the marshals on the plane and the only one who distribute weapons." **

Weapons? Naruto asked himself trying to find out what purpose did that served. He didn't like the idea

of one man with huge amount of power. Sakura was thinking differently of why didn't the marshals call

out for outside help? Why didn't they have things to do besides build a whole different civilization in this

type of situation? They both decided to drop it since they weren't accustomed with the "village" yet. But

their troubled looks were very noticeable. Before they knew it they were inside the "Chief's" house. The

chief looked like a hearty man with a kind face of a shepherd. When he met them he gave a big, huge laugh.

A/N: Ty for reading I appreciate your time and effort reading my story. Each story would be at least 1,000 words long.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Sakura gazed at each other for a while and nodded as if they perfectly understood what was happening right now, "So this is everyone?" Sakura asked as she played with her thumbs, the chief looked a bit surprised and a small hint of shame touched his face, "Nope, some survivors went _savage_"

Now it was Naruto who looked surprised, "What?" His eyes narrowed a bit as he started taking it back that this man was such a great leader, "You mean they're out there? That can't be right…"

"Actually, you hit the spot." A nurse walked in and interrupted the meeting, "They're out there and some are even hurt, just because they won't listen to this…man." For some reason Naruto thought that she was going to say monster but she hesitated and chose her words wisely, but how? This man was harmless at the least; he even gave shelter to the weak.

Sure he shouldn't just announce his leadership without a vote…but who else would be capable to such a task? No one of course, this world they're living is far from the same as the world they lived before, complications? Of course, there should be complication and such a rapid growing civilization. But Sakura was thinking different this time, Sakura thought to herself as well, keeping it far away from Naruto and the others.

A leader? She thought quietly, what leader would announce himself as ruler all of a sudden, if she wasn't the type to be mysterious, she would've thought that he planned all of this to take control, she would have to be close to the maid and seeing Naruto's expression, he must have supported this.

"_**Baka…**_" Sakura said quietly but Naruto seemed to hear something that she said, "Huh? What is it?" Sakura hid herself well with a smile, "Nothing, Naruto-kun." Betrayal, is what she wanted to scream at Naruto, he is just like this monster, thinking of only himself, how can someone be so cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation of chapter 3:

Sakura storms out of the room and Naruto stand around feeling the weird atmosphere, if anything, he knew when she was pissed and this was one of the many times,

"Sakura…"

Naruto said, staring as she left in a rush, the maid bowed and if you look closer you can see she was leaving in the same direction. The chief just gave a sigh and rubbed his long, dirty hair.

"You know they're right…"

He said as he sat down on his chair once again. Naruto looked towards his direction and could feel the sadness that was generating of the old man,

"I made myself leader in the spur of the moment and even though I wish I can stop myself from sending those civilians in the jungle, unprotected…I can't. Without law there would be no order and without order there will be no law…It just works that way."

"I understand,"

Naruto said feeling a little intense from the way things were run here in this new world, he clenched his fist and repeated the same words he said,

"I understand what you mean; people can't coexist with one another if one group doesn't follow the rules. It's a must and not something to be taken so lightly. You tried your best and I'm sure…"

He looked directly at the chief,

"I'm sure you're doing your best."

The chief couldn't help but smile and then went over to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder,

"That's the only thing we can do for now, anyways, I'm glad you're on our side. Name's Rick."

Naruto bowed for respect as he replied back his own name. They then discussed some of the strategies to make this community keep going and moving forward until they can rely on a safety rescue mission. When the evening arrived and it was about to be dark, they parted ways and Naruto headed back to the hut where he found Sakura silently sleeping by herself.

"Sakura? Are you awake?"

He shook her a bit before he decided that she was sleeping and he tucked himself beside her. He put his arms around her waist and smiled as he just figured it out that this was the first time they ever got in a fight, sure it was a small one but still…it brought a smile to his face,

"_I'll protect you forever…no matter what…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Day 2

Naruto woke up with a sudden yawn and wiped his eyes as he stared at Sakura cooking, "Ehh?" he said

quietly so she wouldn't hear him, "Sakura is cooking?" He giggled a bit and to his luck, she paid no mind.

He then decided to pretend to be sleeping and when he did as if almost suddenly Sakura put the food on

a plate and went over to Naruto. She stroked his hair and gently said, "Naruto-kun…time to wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes a bit and saw the perfect looking Sakura. She was blushing a bit and her smile

seemed to shine more than the sun, "Sakura?" Naruto asked, kind of dazed out from the smile and the

welcomed morning. There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she said, "I'm terribly sorry Naruto-

kun…about yesterday. You didn't deserve that. I thought of bad things of you and I want you to forgive

me…" Naruto still dazed replied her last two words, "Forgive me?" He then figured out it was from last

time when they had their first argument, "Ahh…" he sighed a bit, now noticing it was something so

small, "Yes. Your forgiven." He then gladly accepted the food and drink. He munched on Sakura's tasty

cooking with a smile on his face but all of that was ruined when a guard came in to mention morning

announcement, "The morning announcement for today is a meeting that will occur immediately. Please

awake your love ones and your neighbors as soon as possible. Today's lunch is fish." _Of course fish… _

Naruto thought as he rubbed his head for a little while thinking, "That is all for today's announcement

and thank you for your cooperation!" The announcement ended and Naruto was gazing at some far out

world when he takes his time thinking. Sakura on the other hand was making preparation, due to the

announcement and woke up some neighbors. The neighbors properly thanked her and she made her

way to the wash room. Naruto then got up and walked into the changing room and got his old gear

back, he even went all out and put on some goggles. When they were both ready they set foot to the

main area where the assembly was to take place. As they sat down on their chosen seats they awaited

for the chief to walk out, "So what you think his going to say?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a small

bottle water that was placed their for anyone sitting around, "I don't know but I hope it's about the

villagers." Naruto nodded since it was a heated conversation ever since yesterday when they first

arrived. Naruto eyed around and found one of the villagers who helped Sakura settle in their own home

greeting them, "The Uzamaki's. It's a pleasant feeling finally meeting the both of you here now. So I've

guess you heard?" Naruto gave a clueless expression but the nice person whose name was, according to

Sakura, "Mikito?" Mikito looked at Naruto and nodded, "Yea? My name is Mikito Yamatashi." Naruto

smiled as they began to hit it off, "So you said you helped my lovely wife settle down?" Mikito nodded

and Naruto was not paying attention to Sakura who was blushing massively with the words, "Wife."

Mikito touched his head in a sorrowful expression but Naruto knew it was just a joke, "Your wife took it

pretty hard when she figured we were going to live in this type of life style." Naruto smiled back and

nodded, "Yea, she's a rich snob back in my village who didn't like having fun." Sakura gave out a fake

cough but Naruto continued on, "But she's my wife and I love her with all my heart." Naruto turned his

face to her and grabbed her hand and with a smile said, "I'll love her till my last breath." Sakura was

stunned and the blushing disappeared. She didn't know why Naruto would lie that their married but she

didn't mind it at all anymore. Maybe it wasn't so bad living with Naruto like this. It might even end up

being real when they left the island and they can finally be together. They would have to forget college

but Sakura knew it was only her who was holding back Naruto to go to college. Naruto wanted to get

married all along but Sakura wanted a more secure future. It was like that ever since highschool. Naruto

smiled at Mikito as he waved his hand goodbye and Sakura bowed in respect. As they waited for the

chief to come out Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Do you think this is really bad?" Naruto gazed at her

troubled look, "No I." He was interrupted as the lead guard commander walked up in the middle of the

assembly. He wore a long chained armor that looked like from the mid evil times. At first it didn't make

sense but then he realized that the guns were no use anymore since bullets were impossible to make

due to the lack of resource. The only weapons now were now mid evil weapons and the chain mail was

the best choice. The commander stared at the people until he spoke with a heavy voice, "I would like to

present the chief of Valander!" The crowd cheered as the chief made his grand entrance and with the

same smile he wore ever since they first met. The kind smile as of a shepherd caring towards his flock,

Naruto didn't know what was so calming about it but he decided to leave it alone. The only people who

we're not clapping was the Girigoro clan which sat at the top of the crowd. They seemed to not care for

what the chief would have to say and instead of standing they just stared at the chief with cold eyes. The

chief did not pay no mind at those people and continued towards the stand. The chief held a small

conch which was used to call assemblies. He blew it and the whole crowd grew silent, he then looked up

at the crowd and opened his mouth to speak, "Hello, citizens of Valender!" The whole crowd burst into

screams as they welcomed the beloved leader with open arms. The conch was blown once again, "I've

come today to talk to you about the matters of the savages in the forest." You can hear some screams

from children and women and some grunts from the male figures. The "Savages" were not liked by the

people and Naruto didn't understand why. Sure they didn't want to be ruled over so suddenly but

they're just like them. They were people. Living. People. The voice then rang again over Naruto's

thinking, "We need to form a group of mercenaries to take down these savages before they plan to

attack!" Naruto gasp, "How could you?" Naruto didn't notice the voice, it was voice of hate. He then

looked on top and found the nurse from earlier, trembling, "How could you!?" the tears in her eyes

welled up and she was now fighting herself to not go down there, "Madeline…" The chief looked at her

with glaring eyes, "Those without order cannot be tamed!" The nurse punched the air, "Their not

animals!" The chief rejected her voice and seemed unhurt from her expression, "One's who act like

animals should be treated as such!" You could hear from the crowd as some said no and some said yes,

"What's happening Naruto-kun." Naruto grabbed Sakura's body and held it close to his as if a riot was

just to break out, "It's a decision between the nurse and the chief and things don't look like it's going too

well." Naruto stroked his hair. He always did this when he felt something troubling was coming his way,

"Well we know what to do, right Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked over at Sakura as she edges toward the

nurse's side, "We have to protect those people. Naruto looked at her astonished from her behavior, "Sakura…if order is not forced when it needs to be than no one will follow the order. There has to be consequences."

Naruto tried to grab Sakura's hand's to pull her towards him. But Sakura dodged his reach, "The chief wants

them dead." Naruto looked at the chief than back at Sakura, he didn't know what to do. If the chief

lowered the consequences then this act will happen once more. If he made it to the extreme than it

probably won't happen ever again, but he loved Sakura and he didn't love the chief it would be a fool's

decision to partner up with the chief…what would he do?

Authors note: Yo! I've put up a pretty long chapter compared to my old ones since you guys been most patient. I appreciate your reading and reviews sure help!


End file.
